Renny Epstain
is a member of the Black Order and the Chief of the North American Branch. She, along with her father, Sahlins Epstain, were the most prominent members of the Epstain Family involved in the Second Exorcist Program. She was one of the only members of the staff to survive Alma Karma's rampage, Tui Chang having made her evacuate. Appearance Renny is a tall woman with short, slicked back blond hair. She has a rather long face and a black band around her neck as well as high heels. Like most of the Branch Chiefs, she wears a long white coat with the Order's white rose emblem. Underneath, she usually wears a low-cut sleeveless shirt with tight-fitting trousers or skirt and a string of rosary beads.When she met Komui she was wearing a thick fur collar. She wears a necklace with a Cross pendant. She used to have long straight midback length hair when she was younger.D.Gray-man manga; Chapter 190, page 9 Renny's design has undergone a noticeable art evolution. She was first drawn with shorter hair and a very important chest a well as a cruder faceDuring the invasion of the Black Order arc (this is the design the 2006 anime based off theirs on). Then she gained more feminine facial features, dark eyes complete with lipstick and two strands of hair head-onChapter 184 and 185 (this is the design chosen by D.Gray-man Hallow). Her latest design has her drawn slightly shorter In the Gray ark she was said to measure 180 cm but she was apparentily retconned to 178 cm in the Gray logwith a shorter face and longer hair that go down her neck.Chapter 188 onward Personality Renny is shown to be a confident woman and one of the very few women Branch Chief of the Black Order. Like Bak, she's proud of her intelligence and abilities as a scientist, as seen when they insist on helping out the Science Division during the latter's research on the Akuma Egg.D.Gray-man manga; Chapter 138, page 14 She teases Bak as a 'frog boy' and has stated that she prefers men like Malcolm C. Lvellie.D.Gray-man manga; Chapter 136, page 5 Her hobby is body building. She likes snakes but has a distaste for shiitake (an East Asian mushroom).D.Gray-man Official Fanbook, page 105 Renny has a deep hatred and anger for the millennium earl, she seems to blame him for the experiments the order did in order to win the war. Like her father, the pride of her family is precious to her. Fanbook, Gray log Renny is a pragmatic person, willing to perform morally questionable deeds like the artificial exorcists to win the war and this despite her having already suffered from the experiments on humans in the past. Personal Statistics History In her younger days, Renny had worked as the assistant to her father on the Second Apostle Project at the Asian Branch, sixth laboratory. Back then, her job mainly was to monitor Yu and Alma, and to report on any abnormalities. Later, along with her father and Twi Chang, she helped seal up Yu when he started to regain his old memories. When Alma went on a killing rampage, she was the only survivor of the massacre as Twi Chang helped her escape before being killed herself. After the massacre and tragedy, she and Bak Chang sealed off the human experiments as taboos. However, in the recent times, she had a change of heart after the invasion of Lulu Bell and attack of the Level 4 at the Headquarters, as she willingly headed the Third Exorcist project after receiving the Akuma egg fragment from Lvellie. Plot Invasion of the Black Order Arc Renny is introduced at the meeting chaired by Inspector Lvellie. She notes Bak's fear of the inspector and she replies that she likes better "snakes like Lvelier than frogs like him and Nansen". After the meeting she is seen at the cafeteria eating with the other branch heads. She soon argues with Bak again, this time about Allen's case. The three branch head then head to the Science Section to bring their scientific skills but suddenly Andrew Nansen stabs Johnny Gill to the utter shock of the two other branch heads. After Lulu Bell releases her army of Akuma, Renne manages to escape and hide with Johnny and Bak. She can do nothing but watch the members be crushed by the skulls before Allen and Bookman arrive. She manages with Bak and Johnny to mount a talisman and protect themselves and Allen before the generals arrive to save the day. After the battle with Lulu Bell, she is seen witnessing a level 3.5 akuma killing several scientists. She was charged with locking the skulls and akumas with a talisman but the akuma broke the barrier and killed the scientist to eventually evolve to become a Level 4 . She is touched by the akuma scream and disappears with everyone else when the level 4 destroys the ground but she is later revealed to be alive even though badly hurt. She presumably returns to the North-American Branch after the events. Disappearance of Cross Marian arc Having been entusted with the shards of Akuma egg, she calls Lvelie to assure him that the experiment will be completed. Artificial Exorcists Arc The third exorcist program After the relocation of the Headquarters, Renny appears before Bak to deliver the news to Komui Lee about a new type of Exorcist: members of CROW that have been implanted with the Akuma cells of Alma Karma. While talking to Komui, she explains that the half-akuma are Third Exorcists and have stationed five of them (Madarao, Tewaku, Tokusa, Kiredori, and Koushi) of them at the Black Order, by the orders of the Central. Just before the Attack of the Earl she is seen presiding the reunion about the Third Exorcist Program with the Science division in the North American Branch. She proceeds to explain the program by showing Alma Karma but is interrupted by Zuu Mei Chang who wants to talk to Alma. The branch is attacked When the Noah attacks she is captured by Sheril's power along with all the members in the complex and she is aligned between Lvellie and Zuu. She is shocked to learn their plan of waking Alma. When Alma awakes, she is presumably projected by the shockwave and saved from the dark matter by Tokusa's feathers. Later Allen Walker indicates his intention of saving Alma, she notes that this is impossible because Alma will never forgive them. Changing her mind, she asks him to stop Alma and Yu . After the disparition of Alma and Yu, the grudge of Alma keeps nurturing the third exorcists. Observing the disaster, Zuu and her are horrified. She curses her own acts and states that this is because of the Earl they did that, crying out of rage. Seed of Destruction Arc Renny is seen attending the reunion with the Cardinal. When Howard Link is found left for dead, she asks Lvelie if "that thing" appeared, refering to Apocryphos to which he acquiesces. He tells her to be careful. Relationships [[Sahlins Epstain|'Sahlins Epstain']]:' [[Twi Chang|'Twi Chang]]:' Renny greatly admired Twi and she was a model for her. [[Zuu Mei Chang|'Zuu Mei Chang]]: 'Renee liked Zu-Mei Chang and was shaken at his bedside when he was dying. [[Bak Chang|'Bak Chang]]:' [[Malcolm C. Lvellie|'Malcolm C. Lvellie]]: Renny is one of the few people Lvellie seems to have a "sane" relationship with. They presumably know each others for a good amount of time as the Epstains were involved in Central as are the Lvellies. At her introduction Renny declares that she likes Malcolm's "snake personality" (unlike Bak's frog one). He trusts her enough to entrust her with the previous Akuma Egg and the Third Exorcist Program. Lvellie appears to care enough for her to worry about her security by telling her to be careful when Apocryphos appears. Trivia *Renny's interests include bodybuilding shooting and jigsaw puzzles., she likes snakes and dislikes shiitake and blood.D.Gray-man Official Fan Book -Gray Ark- Chapter 3, Page 105 References Navigation Category:Female Characters Category:Black Order Member Category:Characters Category:American Characters